


I'm Still Standing

by comradecourt, gumdropjamboree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumdropjamboree/pseuds/gumdropjamboree
Summary: Gellert has set out to seek a hidden power thought to only be a rumor. The only one who might stand in his way is his old master, Albus.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I'm Still Standing

Gasping for breath, Gellert opened his eyes, sweat glistening on his forehead. Another nightmare, always the same. Standing on the edge of a precipice – behind him were shadows of the ones who he thought of as friends at one point. Calling out to him in muffled voices, their cries turning into a cacophony of noise. Gellert used to be able to understand what they were saying, but as time moves on so have their voices become more indistinguishable. Distorted into nothing but the sounds of despair and white noise.  


Ahead of him the precipice, always dark, endless yet – welcoming at the bottom. He jumps and, for a brief moment, feels at home. That's when he wakes. The sheets falling away from him as he sits up, Gellert banishes his thoughts.

“No time to dwell on this BB-17,” he sighed, patting his astromech droid affectionately.

BB-17 chirped inquisitively at his master.

“We have to leave soon, for there is greater work to do than we have accomplished thus far.”

Standing up from his cubby that he fashioned into a sleeping-space, Gellert stretched still not used to such a small sleeping space. He strode over to the dashboard that controlled his courier type star-yacht – which he had proudly modified with speed boosters years ago. He paused and looked up, eyeing the lightsaber that he had built so long ago, now hanging on a display above the main controls. With a determined look in his eyes, he punched in the coordinates that would take the former Jedi and his droid to a distant mining colony.

During his time training with his master he came across mention of a rare power in his studies. The power stems from three kyber crystals that, when forged together, would give the wielder the ability to tap directly into the source of the force. Years later, Gellert had finally pieced together enough rumors to place one of the crystals on the moon he and BB-17 were now traveling to.

Making the jump through hyperspace took no time at all. Through the large window at the front of the craft Gellert could now see a dark moon glittered with lights in front of him. As he approached the surface a call to the radio transported him out of his thoughts.

“Mining Colony AIIV to unidentified craft, state your craft's ID and purpose.”

“This is the  _ SY Vagabond _ , traveling to inspect the mining procedures.”

There was an awkwardly long pause of radio silence.

“I don't see any news of any inspector arriving today.”

Gellert sighed, then as he replied again he did a small wave of his hand towards the moon's surface.

“Again, this is the  _ SY Vagabond _ , and you DO know of an inspector arriving today – which happens to be me.”

Another moment of silence, and then;

“Ah, very good, thank you for coming to inspect us on such short notice.” The operator responded cheerfully, a complete 180.

“No problem at all,” Gellert muttered with a smug smirk under his breath as he began landing procedures.

  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  


“Well?” Questioned Kingsley Shacklebolt, his demeanor was calm but if anyone truly knew the Jedi Master it was to mask his true emotions.

“What's that now?” replied Albus distractedly as he fiddled with a small charm he kept hanging from a necklace.  _ Jedis aren't allowed to form attachments.  _ He shook his head as he snapped out of his thoughts.

“I was asking when we can expect a report back. The council is growing impatient with your tardiness – and from someone with your reputation I have to say I expected better.” Kingsley gave him a look of pity and disappointment. 

Albus let out a sigh. He had recently been tasked with overseeing the operations at a mining facility that would help bring more efficient fuel to the Republic. The head facility operator had contacted the Jedi Council with reports of piracy in the area, and so the council sent Albus to patrol the area. Thus far any pirates have evaded the sight of Albus, and he was growing weary of his position on the moon.

“As I mentioned in my previous report, Shacklebolt, the very moment I have news to report you will be the first one to be aware.”

He shifted in his seat.

“Very well, see to it that it is so.”

The communicator beeped, then went silent signaling the transmission was over. Placing the communicator back into his satchel, Albus exited the room he'd been loaned at a small inn just outside of the mining facility. Where did it all go wrong, Albus thought to himself as he walked the halls. It was just a little over 3 year ago that his apprentice – Gellert Grindelwald – had left his side after a rather severe argument came to a head. From his own viewpoint, the outburst from his apprentice had come as a shock to the Jedi master. Gellert, however, had exclaimed that many of the teachings of the Jedi Order were too restraining and old-fashioned – that they would rather see the Jedi unhappy than allow them to reach for higher levels of understanding and mastery.

“Maybe I was a bit too blinded to see the truth,” Albus mused to no one in particular.

Blinded by what, however? Was he blinded by duty to see that he trained his apprentice as well as he could? Or was it something else? Shaking his head slightly, Albus looked forward with piercing eyes as he neared the end of the hallway. On the other side of the automatic doors was a dusty tavern of sorts, offering dozens of meals and beverages from all corners of the galaxy.

Albus sank into a booth in the corner and flipped through the menu that appeared as a hologram on the table in front of him. Ordering his usual Sherbet Lemon cocktail, Albus was greeted by a small protocol droid who delivered news of the day to patrons of the tavern. Gently stroking his beard, Albus scanned the news when his beverage arrived from another droid.

Nothing huge to report from the greater galaxy – which did not come as a surprise as there was peace thanks to the might of the Republic. On moons such as the one he was currently on in the Outer Rim had to deal with pirates, the majority of planets from the Core to the Expansion had much better policing thanks to Republic patrols.

Just as Albus was halfway through with his cocktail he felt a twinge. A flutter in his heart, one he had not felt in years. A moment later a scruffy messenger ran to his side.

“A space-yacht just landed in bay 13! It wasn't on any arrival schedule from what I saw.”

“Thank you, Argus. Was there any mention of how many crew members were on board?” Albus asked.

“As there was no itinerary for the craft, I couldn't say how many are on board, sir.”

“Very well, I'll go at once,” Albus frowned, having a sneaking suspicion of the mysterious craft and it's owner..

  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  
  


The landing bay was dusty, as was everything else on the planet Gellert would soon discover. BB-17 chirped as they rolled over to the door of the yacht, with a mechanical flourish, lowered the door to the ground. Standing up from the controls Gellert hesitated his hands balling into fists he took a deep breath. Reaching up he unlatched the clasp that held the lightsaber in place. Looking back towards BB-17 who was watching expectantly, Gellert let out a slight chuckle.

“I hope not to use it, BB. But I sense something else in this place.”

BB-17 chittered back at Gellert.

“I will be careful, I promise. You need not worry yourself about me, little friend.”

The astromech gave his master a look that one could almost imagine was filled with suspicion. Stowing the lightsaber safely under his robes and giving BB-17 a final pat on their head, Gellert took in one final breath before exiting his craft. Strewn out before him were a variety of ship parts, fuel cells and mechanic droids running around. Stepping gingerly around the bits and bobs, Gellert made his way to the dust covered gray doors that led to the rest of the mining facility.

Stepping out of the bay and into the large hall he took in his surroundings. There were various shops selling heavy boots and gloves that the miners needed for their work, a couple of diners, an inn as well as what looked like a pub. Bypassing all of these establishments, Gellert knew more or less what he was looking for – a clawdite that was said to know of the location of the kyber crystals.

As he neared the inn Gellert saw the reptilian looking humanoid come out of the pub. As soon as the clawdite saw that Gellert's eyes were trained on her she took off running down the hall. Gellert gave immediate chase.

“Stop! Why are you running from me??

“Look, I'm sorry!” The clawdite yelled back. “I promise I'll pay ya back!”

Confused, Gellert replied back, “Pay me back? I wanted to hire you!”

This seemed to assuage the clawdite who then stopped. Turning around, she addressed Gellert.

“Ah, sorry about that thought you were a dissatisfied customer. Can't be too careful. What do you need from the likes of ole Cato? If you're in the need of some espionage work, I'm your gal.”

“I heard you know of the location of something very important to me – a cache of kyber crystals, somewhere on this moon,” Gellert replied.

“Oh aye, that I do know of,” said Cato with a slight raise of her eyebrows. “What is it you'd be needing them for?”

“Oh,” Gellert sighed, “I'm a researcher for the Jedi order of Coruscant. I've been searching for lost kyber crystals that could help the Jedi in the future.”

Thinking for a moment, Cato responded, “well that sounds good and all to me. I've got the coordinates on this commlink, how're ye gonna pay?” She said as she pulled out the device from her waist pocket.

“Will Galactic Credits work for you?”

“Oh, those will do just nicely.”

  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  


Albus approached the entrance of bay 13 as the doors slid open before him. Ahead of him in the middle of the bay sat a star-yacht, a craft usually chosen for leisure. This one, however, had modifications to the thrusters that would allow it to travel at much greater speeds than the average model. Knowing in his heart who this craft belonged to, Albus made his approach.

A loud mechanical scream and a rushing sound stopped Albus directly in his tracks. Spinning around he saw a BB unit droid rolling furiously in his direction.

“BB-17, is that you?”

Happily chirping, the BB unit stopped just short of running into Albus' toes.

“Well I missed you as well, little friend. Now tell me, is your master here?” Albus affectionately patted BB-17 as it flailed it's little mechanical arms in excitement.

Spinning it's head around their round body, the BB unit whistled back at the Jedi.

“He's looking for the elder crystal? I must find him – which way did he go, BB?”

BB-17 rolled to the entrance of the bay and motioned with their grabby arm.

“Many thanks, and may the force be with you, little friend.”

Exiting the bay, Albus strode in the direction of the caves towards the end of the long hall. As he approached the entrance to the labyrinth that made up the mining sector a figure came hurrying out towards him.

“Cato? Is that you?”

“Why yes, it is Albus sir, Jedi sir, what can I do for ya?” Replied the clawdite.

“You didn't happen to see anyone new to the area, have you? They would be just a tad shorter than me, with blonde curly hair.”

“Oh aye, I sure did. Just gave them some coordinates to a kyber cache I had, seeing as how they're a researcher for your Jedi order and all.”

“Ah, I see,” Albus said, trying with all his might to hide the anxiety that was brewing in his heart.

“Can you tell me which way he went?”

“I suppose I could lead ya a little bit of the way – for a price that is.”

Sighing, Albus reached into his satchel. “Will Galactic Credits work?”

With a grin, the clawdite lead the way.

  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  


Commlink in his outstretched hand, Gellert strode confidently through the caves many twists and turns. The pathways were lit by lamps emitting a bright green light, if not for those the caves would be nigh on impassable. Following the coordinates closely, Gellert saw his next move would be a right turn just up ahead. Rounding the corner he came across what would appear to be just a solid wall just off the main path of the mine. Checking the coordinates once more, Gellert approached the wall.

“Show me your secrets,” he whispered.

Holding his free hand towards the wall, Gellert felt himself connect to the force. Concentrating, he placed his hand firmly in the center of the wall. First one light, then two, then many began to stream from the outer edge of the wall to the middle. Upon reaching the center, the lights diverted paths in a linear direction creating a seam where it was once solid.

Stepping back for a moment, Gellert viewed the door. The markings were old, far older than any of the languages he'd studied during his time on Coruscant. The door groaned as it opened before him, and stepping through he had to adjust his eyes to the dark path. Before him he could see a path that twists just out of sight – and what appeared to be a faint glow. Making his way through the corridor Gellert felt a tug at his heart.  _ Could this finally be it _ ? With a jolt of excitement he hurried down the path to the glow beyond.

At the end of the rocky path Gellert's eyes found a large cavernous room filled with crystals from the ground stretching all the way to the ceiling that let out a glowing light. It was a rainbow of colors, orange, green, blue, purple and yellow – all filling the cave with a brighter light than he'd seen in any city that he'd traveled to before. These were kyber formations, and with patience one could harvest the elusive kyber crystal that powered a Jedi's lightsaber from them. On the opposite end of the cavern across a deep crevice was a curious formation – a large oak tree-like grouping of kyber crystals, seeming to grow around each other.

“That's it,” Gellert let out a sigh of relief. “That's what I've been searching for.”

He ran towards the crevice that separated himself from the tree and found that there was a narrow rock formation that made a bridge of sorts. Just as he was about to cross over he heard a familiar voice call out that stopped him in his tracks.

“Gellert Grindelwald!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Albus' voice rang through the wide cavern as he called out to his former Padawan. Gellert turned to face his old master with a smirk spread across his face.

“Ah, Albus Dumbledore. Tell me, how is the Jedi Order treating you? I'm positive you're not on this rock out of pleasure,” Gellert sneered at Albus.

“What is it you are trying to accomplish, Gellert? No one has heard from you in years, but just today I felt a disturbance in the force – and in my heart I knew it was you,” Albus responded. “I was left in the darkness thinking you had cut yourself off from the force, cut yourself off from" He paused before he let out a shaky sigh. "-from me.”

“Why, I've been doing what I do best,  _ Master _ ,” Gellert shook his head back to keep the hair out of his eyes. “I've been researching. You see I found rumors of a way to gain ultimate mastery of the force, but of course the council would have none of that – I bet they wanted to keep that all to themselves.”

As Gellert was speaking he was also taking small steps back – towards the direction of the kyber formation.

“It was not a rumor, Albus. It was all true – and I have found the key, right here in this very cave.”

Albus looked behind the man he'd trained and saw the intricate kyber formation behind him.

“Yes, Gellert, I believe that you think you've found the key to power. But tell me this, to what ends? What will change if you achieve this new higher level of strength?” Albus questioned his voice wavering with emotion.

“Don't you get it?!” Gellert spat, “everything I've done I've done for you, for me, for us! I've been doing this all  **_for the greater good_ ** ! With this power I can remove the council and free all of us from their ridiculous laws. They live in fear of truth, in fear of attachment and feelings, but how can anyone call that truly living?”

Albus sighed. “You are mistaken, my old Padawan. Living in fear of truth? The truth is we as Jedi are bound to help the people of the galaxy who may not be able to help themselves. We don't do this for personal gain, why can't you see that?”

“Not all of us had a choice,” Gellert snapped back. “When my parents left me at the door of the temple, my fate was sealed. But as I grew wiser, I chose another fate for myself. If you wont help me in this, then you are in my way,” he said gravely.

“Very well,” Albus replied as he undid the fastening to his cloak. “Show me what you have learned.”

Gellert threw his cloak off of his shoulders in a dramatic flourish with his lightsaber in hand, igniting at the same time. It gave off a bright green shimmer as it buzzed with power.

“After you,” Gellert taunted.

Albus charged at his disciple, his saber bursting to life a fierce purple color. They met with a clash, sabers sparking dangerously. Gellert let out a grunt and leaped away, only to jump back swinging his saber high above his head. Albus deftly blocked the blow and parried the assault that came after. This went on, Gellert unleashing assaults and Albus deflecting, for a couple of minutes. Gellert growled striking his saber against the ground creating a deep gash in the rock formation.

“Fight back!” Gellert howled.

“You've been doing enough fighting for the both of us,” Albus said with a steady breath.

Dropping his lightsaber to his side, Gellert raised his free hand directly above the kyber formation. With a glint in his eye he made his hand into a fist pulling down, and before Albus realized what he had done it was too late. The cave shook as Kyber crystals began to fall around them, littering the ground in shards of rainbow glass. Large crystal formations began crashing down, bursting with a flash as they disintegrated on the ground. It wasn't long before they both could see the cave would destroy itself in a matter of moments.

A large formation loosened and dropped directly over their heads and, within a matter of seconds of smashing the both of them. Gellert dropped his saber and threw both hands over his head, using the Force to keep the crystal in mid-air.

“Gellert, why? Why are you doing all of this?” Albus cried as the cave cracked and crumbled.

“Why? You idiot, I'm doing this for us! All I ever wanted was to be with you, can't you see that?” He cried back. "I love you!"

At this point another large formation fell directly behind them, almost blocking the exit of the cavern.

“Gellert! We don't have much time left! Abandon this foolish thought and leave with me,” Albus exclaimed to the man whom he once loved.

“Just leave me, like everyone else did,” Gellert muttered darkly.

Stunned by his words, Albus started to back away. Could he force Gellert to leave with him? Would they ever repair the relationship they once had? A loud crack alerted him that the floor was falling away into the crevice that ran through the cavern.

“Please come with me Gellert,” Albus pleaded.

“You know I can't do that,” Gellert said softly.

The floor of the cave gave way and hurtled towards the crevice. Albus leaped away towards the exit and, just as he tumbled through, it crumbled away from the force of the kyber formations raining down around it. Stunned and in shock by what had just transpired, the Jedi shambled through the long dusty green lit corridors and back out into the small docking area of the mining facility.

  
  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  
  
  
  


**Afterword**

BB-17 rolled their way through the star-yacht back to where their master was recovering. The BB unit watched as the man tossed and turned in a deep slumber before opening his eyes. Crooning softly, BB-17 rolled closer.

“It was the same dream again, BB." Gellert sighed, his body exhausted and force powers weak. "Thank you for getting me out of there, my little friend.”

Gellert remembered back in the caves as the ceiling collapsed, a hole had opened up large enough for a person to be lifted out. Gellert had called to BB-17 through his commlink and the droid had piloted the ship above him to lift him out of the collapsing cavern.

Gellert took the single kyber crystal off of the shelf beside him. He had done it, he had found the Elder Kyber crystal. The BB unit chirped with a knowing tone.

“I know, BB, I know.”

Gellert stood up and went to a bench towards the back of the yacht where he toyed with his lightsaber. Reaching in one of the drawers of the bench he removed the makings of another saber that he had been working on in his research. With the new kyber crystal in one hand, he gently placed it into the lightsaber's core. Seating the emitter firmly on top of the hilt, Gellert turned it on. With a flash the blade sprang to life with an intense gold crackle. Looking at the golden saber, Gellert turned to BB-17.

“This, this is more than enough to get started.” 

  
  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> The three kyber crystals are based off of the three Deathly Hallows. The crystal that Gellert managed to take from the cave is based off the Elder Wand, which would allow him to have the strongest lightsaber ever created.


End file.
